Trapped
by MaryRose
Summary: COMPLETE! Written for a challenge on slipstream, Beka goes treasure hunting and gets into trouble. Spoilers for
1. Chapter 1

Trapped 

  
Beka walked slowly across the mountains. A dead end. Like so many things she'd chased after in her life the lost treasure of Forest Wintergreen was a hoax. Not there. Just a story. Nothing. 

So she'd ducked out of duty and gone AWOL for nothing. Geez, she was starting to think High Guard. She'd been around Dylan too long. Dylan. He was going to be furious. Harper'd agreed to cover for her in exchange for part of the supposed treasure. But, Dylan wasn't stupid and Harper wouldn't be able to hold him off forever. 

She'd known it was risky but, counted on the big payoff. So, now who was stupid? Well, at least she was on schedule. She'd make her way back to the Maru and go back and tell Harper that it was a bust and then go and face the music. Oh well, this was nothing new. 

It was so damn aggravating, though. Beka was so frustrated she kicked a rock. That proved to be unwise. Her foot slipped and it was the wrong rock to kick. It triggered an avalanche and she was swept off the side of the mountain. 


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile back on the Andromeda Ascendant. 

Harper was whistling a happy tune. Oh the things he could do with his share of the treasure. Sure, Beka'd warned him that there was a possibility that the search would come to nothing, that the map they'd stumbled across was a hoax or the treasure was but, he   
refused to belive that. He was going to have fun, real fun. He deserved it because he didn't know how long he had. So, he was going to live it up while there was still time. 

Now he was going to the hangar to meet Beka. She was due back today and no doubt had brought the mother lode with her. "Harper."  
He turned. "Oh, Trance. What is it?" 

"Why are you so happy?" 

"Aren't I always?" 

"No. Come on. What is it? You can tell me." 

"I'm going to be rich." 

"Since when?" 

"Since Beka and I found themap to the lost treasure of Forest Wintergreen. She's gone to get it and I promise I'll spend some of it on you." He did a little happy dance as they reached the hangar. "She'll be back with it any minute now." 

Trance frowned. "That's just a story. It's not true. That's where she's been these last few days?" 

"It is so true. Now go on and go. I've got riches to recive." 

Trance's frown got deeper. "Dylan doesn't know about this, does he?" 

"What are you smokin? Of course, Dylan doesn't know. But, it's O.K. because everything's going to be cool when that treasure gets here. Oh man, riches beyond belief."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. I know my chapters are short. I'm sorry. This was only my second Andromeda fanfic. I'd like to think I've gotten better since then, but who can say? Anyway, I do appreciate everything that anyone has to say. Thanks again!

When Beka awoke, she discovered that she was trapped under who knew how much snow. It looked like there was an air pocket for her, though. Of course, how long that would last was anyone's guess. 

'I'm going to die' she thought. No, wait. Maybe she could do something. What? Digging herself out was hopeless and any exertion would just use up air faster. O.K. What else? Well, Harper was expecting her at a certain time and she was already late. So, he'd know something was wrong. He also knew where she'd gone. 

Who was she kidding? Even if he told Dylan and the Andromeda came, they'd never find her in time. They might find the Maru, but that was all they'd find. She'd be dead. 

She was very scared. 'Oh man, I wish I had some Flash with me. Spend my last hours or whatever alive high as a kite and I won't even care. Nothing else would matter. But, I don't. There's nothing here but me and I've got to face it.


	4. Chapter 4

Trance hadn't left. Harper was irritated, but he was also worried. Beka was late. This couldn't be good. "Where is she?" 

"What Harper?" 

"Oh, nothing." 

It's not nothing. I think you'd better start talking." 

"She was supposed to be back by now and she's not." 

"All right. I want the whole story." 

"Okay. Well, Beka found a map to where the treasure was supposed to be. It was in the Thans Heart. She showed it to me. It was like it was meant to be, you know, after all that trouble to get it and all those switches. Anyways, we decided to go for it.  
Except, Beka knows Dylan's never going to go for a treasure hunt and she really wants it." 

"So, that's where you came in." Trance supplied. 

"Yeah. We planned it out, how long it would take, and everything. The map was very good. I knew what my job was. She went off to get it and I've been covering up and making excuses for her being gone. it was only going to be a few days, that's all." 

"Well, obviously, something went wrong. Come with me." She jerked him by the ear. 

"Owwwww! Where are we going? To talk to Dylan. You're going to tell him what you told me. I mean it."


	5. Chapter 5

It was very cold. So she was either going to freeze to death or smother, whichever came first. Great. Why was she even bothering to conserve air. Maybe she should just use up the air and get it over with. But, she couldn't. Beka didn't want to die and she knew it. Especially in this way, helpless. She'd always pictured herself going down fighting. Well, she had been chasing 'the big score' so to speak. So maybe, in a way, she was going down fighting, albiet in a different way than she'd always pictured. 

Freezing to death or smothering. Hey, what a choice. When you froze to death, you did at least get the illusion of being warm. Maybe that was better. 

'O.K. Beka. Stop it. You know what's going down. Don't dwell on it. Maybe you'd better say your good byes. In your mind at least. Because they're never going to find you, not even your body. So, you're going to be alone forever. I said stop it Beka. Stop thinking about it. Just say good bye to them. 

Dylan. Thanks for everything. You were more help to me than you will ever know because i certainly wasn't going to tell you. I'm going to miss you. Keep on with that Commonwealth thing. Yes, you drove me crazy at times but, it was an honor to have been a part of your crew. 

Andromeda. You're a great ship. I'm glad I got to serve on you. And Rommie. Thanks for saving my life. 

Rev. I know you'll pray for me. I don't believe in what you believe but, you do. That's good enough for me. And it was nice to have someone like you in my life. I really needed it at times. 

Tyr. What can I say? It's certainly been interesting working with you. Never a dull moment. 

Trance. Looks like my luck just ran out. My good luck charm. Thought it would last forever. Guess not. It wasn't your fault so don't go blaming yourself. Go be Harpers good luck charm. He'll need it with those Magog eggs inside him. 

So, now I come to Harper. It's your turn now. Last but not least. I just saved the best for last. Harper. My death isn't your fault either. I made this decision. Sure, we were in it together but, I had to go for it like I always do. Just go on with Dylan. He's your best bet for happiness. You deserve it. 

Hell, you all do. I'm going to miss you all.  
Sorry I won't be around to see what happens. I do know that if anyone can rebuild the Commonwealth and defeat the Magog, it's Dylan. he's just crazy enough. Yeah, I can say that I did kind of start to believe in it. Now that it's too late. Who am I kidding? I wouldn't have told him to his face, anyway. Got to keep my reputation for being a cynic intact. 

But hey, I'm on my way out. So, why not admit it, at least to myself. So there, I have. 

Wonder, if someday, years or even centuries from now, someone will stumble across me and wonder who I was? I bet I'll be well preserved.' 

With that happy thought, tears started to flow. Beka angrily brushed them away. There was no way she was going to die with tears frozen on her cheeks. No way.


	6. Chapter 6

Trance pulled Harper along to Command, where the rest of the crew was. "Dylan, Harper has something to tell you." 

"O.K. Mister Harper, what is it? I have a feeling it's not good whatever it is." 

"Um, well, it's um..." Trance and Dylan both glared at him. "O.K. O.K. It's Beka. She's off hunting the treasure of Forest Wintergreen and she didn't come back when she said she would. I've been covering for her, not really greatly, I guess." 

Dylan folded his arms across his chest and took a deep breath. "All right. Please explain to me exactly what the treasure of Forest Wintergreen is." 

"I can do that." Tyr chimed in from his corner. "He was supposed to have been a pirate who made off with untold amounts of riches during the chaos of the immediate aftermath of the war. It's never been proven   
that he ever in fact existed, although treasure seekers like to get themselves killed going to the Sugas system, where it's supposed to be." 

"That's an ice planet system." Dylan pointed out. 

"Exactly." 

Dylan turned to Harper again. "The rest please." 

"Remember Peirpont Drift? Well, there was a map for it in the Thans Heart. We had it planned so carefully. It wasn't supposed to take long at all. Honestly." 

"And now she hasn't come back." Dylan finished for him. "You know the cooridinates. Which planet did she go to? We have a lot to do." 

Tyr spoke up. "Are we really going to risk our lives and resources just to try to save Captain Valentine from her own foolishness?  
Ah, yes, I already know the answer," he added as Dylan turned to look at him. 

"I won't abandon a member of my crew, no matter how stupid they might have behaved."  
This last remark was accompained by a significant stare at Harper, who wilted. 

Rev Bem departed for his quaters saying,"I shall pray to the Divine for the ending we all seek." And they were off to try to find out what had happened to Beka.


	7. Chapter 7

Beka was surprised that she wasn't dead yet. There must be more air than she had thought. It was still very cold, though. Not much room to move around, even if she'd wanted to, which she didn't. 'Why am I even bothering to try not to use up all the air? I already know it's hopeless, that I'm a goner.' 

So, what was the answer? It was that she really didn't want to die. Of course, that really didn't matter because she hadn't any control over it. It was going to happen now, ready or not. She wasn't ready but, she could get ready. Beka'd already said her goodbyes to her crew. Anybody else? 

Oh, yeah. her brother. Rafe. Well, it looks like you get to keep the C.D. collection, after all. Hope it makes you happy. Good-bye. 

Beka wondered if he'd even care. Who knows, he might even live the rest of his life without ever giving her a second thought. Except Dylan might try to find him to tell him she'd just disappeared. Because Dylan was decent like that. 

Anyway, that was enough about that. She'd covered everybody now. What could she think about to get her mind off her impending doom.  
The Maru. Her ship. Her home. It wasn't much but, it was hers. Harper would continue to take good care of it, she knew. It helped to know that it would be in good hands. 

Beka was getting tired. She wanted to sleep now. That was actually a good idea. It looked like she was going to freeze to death before smothering. This wasn't going to be quite so bad. She was starting to feel warmer already. So, there was going to be one mercy. Death wasn't going to be painful.  
She closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

The Andromeda came out of slipstream and followed the coordinates Harper had given them to locate the Maru. When they spotted it, they landed right next to it. There was no sign of Beka. 

"So, what do we do now, good sir?" asked Tyr. "In which direction did she go? How are we to know?" 

Dylan turned to Harper. "You saw the map. Where would she go from here?" 

"I'm not sure. It was Beka who really planned everything. It was her show." 

"Great. So, basically we're at a dead end. What a waste of time this is." Tyr groused. 

"I don't know how we would find her without knowing in which direction she went" Rommie added. 

Trance, in the meantime, was staring off to the side and looking all around. "We should go this way" she suddenly announced, pointing north. Everybody looked at her. They knew it was pointless to ask why she felt they should go that way. "It's just as good as any other way." Trance said defensively, as if she could tell what they were thinking from just looking at them, which was probably the case. "And I think we should hurry." 

Dylan took charge. "O.K. Tyr and I will go with Trance. Harper, Rommie and Rev, you stay here. Let's go." No one argued with him as Dylan and Tyr set off, following Trance. 

"Why couldn't I go with them? What's with splitting up?" 

"Harper, try to relax. Why don't you go and check the Maru and make sure that things are O.K." Rommie suggested. 

"All right. That's a good idea." He went off. 

Rev turned to Rommie. "A very good distracting tactic, that." 

"Yes, well, I'm good at tactics. I am a warship." 

"You're also upset." 

"Yes. I can't believe we have to take time out of our mission to go chasing after Beka, although I guess I shouldn't be surprised." 

Rev nodded, but didn't say anything. 

"Nothing had better happen that jeopardizes the mission, that's all I have to say." her eyes flashed fire. She looked sharply at Rev. "Go on and say something." 

"I could say trust in the Divine, but that's not what you want to hear, is it?" 

"Not really. Nothing personal Rev, but I don't find that reassuring right now." 

"I understand. I've heard the same thing from Beka often enough." 

"Whatever possesed her to go off on this wild goose chase?" 

Rev pondered. "I think that when the oppurtunity for a challange and payoff presents itself Beka has to as she'd say, 'Go for it.' It is just how she is." 

"Well, I only hope that in this case, that it hasn't gotten her killed."


	9. Chapter 9

As they followed Trance, Tyr was grumbling. "Is this really necessary?" 

"Yes." Dylan was emphatic. "She's a crew member and as such we go after her. No matter how stupid you think what she did was." He added, before Tyr could say another word. 

So they continued to follow Trance, who was following her sense of urgency. Nobody said a word. Questions were pointless with Trance; everyone knew that. Still, Dylan did trust Trance, although he could not have told you why. And Tyr? There was no way of knowing, but he did continue to follow. 

They continued walking untill Trance came to a sudden hatlt. "There, over there." She pointed to where there had been an avalanche and where there was lots of snow piled up. "She's under there." 

Dylan and Tyr sprinted towards it and began digging frantically. They uncovered Beka. She was cold and still. Was she dead? She wasn't breathing, but Dylan checked for a pulse anyway and found a faint one. "We've got to get her back to the Andromeda." He slung her over his shoulder and they raced back the way they had come.


	10. Chapter 10

Harper was just coming out of the Maru, having checked and made sure that everything there was O.K. He was the first to see them.  
"Rommie, Rev, they've got Beka." He started to run to meet them, then stopped. He feared he'd be in the way. They rushed past him into Andromeda. It was bad, really bad, he could tell. 

*********************************************  
"She's got hypthermia and severe frostbite."  
Trance told Dylan. "I'm trying to get her body tempature up and I'm doing everything I can to save her and avoid permanent damage." 

"I know you are." They both looked over at Beka, who was wrapped up in blankets. 

"At least we got to her in time." Trance pointed out. 

"Barely." There was an edge to his voice and Trance could tell he was angry. 

"What are you going to do?" 

"To be honest, Trance, I don't know. I haven't really had time to give the matter much thought. But, I thought she was smarter than this. To go off on a wild goose chase and risk everything?" 

"But, that's Beka. I'm not trying to make excuses for her or to say that what she did was right. I'm just saying that the kind of person she is that makes her an asset can also make her a liability. In that, she's no different from any of us." 

"In other words, nobody's perfect, right Trance?" 

"Something like that." She grinned at him. 

"All right, Trance. I can accept that. I still reserve the right as captain of this ship tobawl her out over this." 

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." 

He turned to leave. "Just get her better, that's all."


	11. Chapter 11

Dylan walked down to Engineering. "Mister Harper." 

Harper looked up from his work. "Yeah, boss." 

"Just tell me why. What was behind this?" 

Harper sighed. "Insanity, maybe. We both got real excited over the map. Never once entered our minds that it could be a hoax. At least, I never thought so. We thought we had it planned out so perfectly. Nothing was supposed to go wrong." 

"That's the thing, Harper. It doesn't matter   
wether something is supposed to happen or not. It usually just does. After all, the Commonwealth wasn't supposed to fall, either." And they just looked at each other, each of them lost in his own thoughts. 

Finally, Harper asked. "Is Beka going to be O.K.?" 

"Trance is doing everything she can for Beka.   
We'll just have to trust that." With that final word, Dylan turned around and left.


	12. Chapter 12

The first thing Beka was consious of was the pain. It was excruciating. she also felt like she was on fire , which was strange because she was also cold, the coldest that she'd ever been in her entire life. 

What had happened? She tried to piece it together. She'd been out looking for something. What? Oh yes, the lost treasure of Forrest Wintergreen. Had she found it? Didn't look that way. Something must have happened. She strained to remember. 

Yes. There hadn't been any treasure. Then what? Oh no. She remembered the avalanche and getting caught in it and being trapped.  
She'd been dying. So, she must be dead now, right? 

Beka tried to move and found that she couldn't. Something was enveloping her. That didn't make any sense. Nothing made any sense. If she was dead, why did she feel incredible pain? Wasn't the afterlife supposed to be pain free? She should have paid more attention to Rev. Her eyes flew open and a cry escaped her lips. Where was she? Trance's face appeared above her. "You're dead too?" She asked in wonder. 

Trance grinned. "No, Beka, I'm not and neither are you. You're aboard the Andomeda.   
We just got to you in time. How are you feeling?" 

"Awful. Everything hurts, I can't move and I'm so cold." 

"You're wrapped up in blankets, that's why.  
We had to get you warm as soon as possible because of your hypothermia and frost bite. But, you're going to be fine now." 

"I don't feel fine. I've got to get up." She tried once again to wriggle out of the blankets. 

Trance stopped her. "Just relax Beka. I know you're in pain. You've just got to ride it out. Trust me, please." 

"All right." She settled down. 

"Andromeda. You can tell everyone that Beka's awake. Oh, and can you please bring her something hot to drink? 

Beka looked at Trance gratefully. That sounded so good because she really didn't feel any better since waking up. "Am I really O.K. I'm not going to lose ..." She couldn't bring herself to ask it. 

Trance knew what she was trying to say, anyway. No. you were very lucky in more ways than one." 

They both fell silent. Rommie arrived with a mug of cocoa. Trance helped Beka to sit up. Now just sip it slowly. It should help some." 

"It does. Thanks." She finished it and then looked at Rommie. "You don't have to tell me how stupid I was." 

"Oh, don't I? You nearly got yourself killed and you endangered our mission." 

Trance interupted. "O.K. Rommie, I'm sure Dylan will say all that when he sees Beka." 

"I should hope so." she turned on her heels and left. 

"I imagine everyone is more than a little upset with me." 

"We were all worried about you, Beka." 

"Well, I was on my way to face the music before being so rudely interupted. So, it might as well come whenever."


	13. Chapter 13

It didn't come right away. Dylan let her have the time she needed to get better. However, it did come. It came when Beka was on the Maru, checking things over to her satisfaction, not that she didn't trust Harper; she just always had to make sure. 

"Beka, it's Dylan. Are you in here?" 

Great. Was she really ready for this? She had to be. "Come on in." She met him at the door. 

"I've heard from Harper and now I want to hear from you. What in the world were you thinking?" 

Always good to be direct. "It was supposed to be over and done with before you even knew I was gone." Geez, that sounded so lame. 

Apparently, Dylan thought so too. "I gatherd that much. That still doesn't explain why you did it and nearly got yourself killed doing so. Not to mention endangering everything." 

"O.K. I got it." She sighed. "I did it because I had to. It was going to finally be the big payoff that I was looking for. I should have known better but, if I didn't at least try, i would never have known, would I?" 

Dylan sighed too. "No, I guess not." 

"So, what have you decided to do? I'm assuming that I'm going to get some punishment. The brig?" 

"No, not the brig. But, I'm reliving you from duty for two weeks. Harper's spending two weeks confined to his quaters. I think you should be too. In your Andromeda quaters." He emphasized the name Andromeda. 

She nodded. "That's fair." 

"I'm so glad you think so. I'll give you an hour to wrap things up here and then you'll head to your quaters. I'm trusting that you will obey that order." 

"I will." 

"Good." He turned to go. "Oh, and one more thing for the record." 

"Yes." She waited. 

"I'm very glad that you didn't die out there." With that said, he left.


	14. Chapter 14

After serving out her time, Beka went back on duty. It wasn't the same. Harper, Rev and Trance didn't treat her any different. They knew what she was about and got her. It was Rommie and Tyr who treated her differently. They weren't quite openly hostile, at least, not when Dylan was around, but they avoided having anything to do with her unless they absolutely had to. It bothered her more than she cared to admit. 

One day, when she was in the Mess Hall picking, Dylan came in and sat down next to her. "How are things going?" 

"Not great. This ship of yours is still holding a grudge against me, as is everybody's favorite Nietzschean." 

"I'm sorry to hear that but, I can't interfere. You'll have to work that out between you." 

"I know but, I wonder if I can." 

"Oh, I'm sure you can. After all, you survived being trapped in an avalanche with no permanent damage. I think you can survive this." 

"Maybe. You don't seem to be holding my little treasure hunt against me." 

"I disiplined you and Harper. You both served it. End of story. Plus, you both served it with a minimum of complaint, which impressed me. I think you might be turning High Guard in spite of yourselves." 

"Bite your tongue." She attempted to swat him but, he danced nimbly out of reach. "See you around." He was laughing as he left.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: Nobody has reviewed me in quite a few chapters. Is anybody still reading?? Please, if you are, tell me. I am very shallow and insecure. I need validation. Reviews of any kind from anyone would be much appreciated. Thank you.

Beka knew that she needed to talk to everybody. Even though, only Tyr and Rommie were openly hostile to her, she wanted to square things away with everybody. She'd just done it with Dylan. Who should be next? 

Well, it would probably be easiest to go to Rev. She went to his quarters. "Rev, can I come in?" 

"Of course, Rebekah." She entered to find him doing what he was always doing, meditating. 

"Can we talk?" 

"Of course." he got up off his prayer mat and moved to his bunk. He patted a place beside him. "Sit down. What do you want to say?" 

"I don't know. What can I say? I was incredibly stupid." 

"I wouldn't put it in quite so harsh terms. Foolish: yes. That is not the same thing as stupidity, Rebekah." 

"Then what else would you call it?" 

"You being you. I've been with you a long time. I've seen you take risks before. Sometimes, they work, sometimes not. The qualities you possess make you good at what you do. I'm just glad you didn't die." 

"You and me both. So, we're cool, then?" 

"My dear Rebekah, we have always been 'cool'." She was laughing as she exited his quaters.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Well, begging works! Thank you guys so much. I love reviews. I live for reviews. I know the chapters are short, but be patient and keep all those great reviews coming. Thanks again! (Remember, this was only my second Andromeda fanfic. Hopefully I've gotten better since I wrote this.)

Next, Beka went to see Trance in Hydroponics.   
"Hey, Trance." 

"Hello, Beka." The purple alien gave Beka a wide smile. "It's good to see you up and about again." 

"Yeah, it's good to be back. I never thanked you for saving my life." 

Trance grinned again. "Well, technically, Dylan and Tyr did. They're the ones who dug you out." 

"That's not what I meant. You know what I meant. I meant thanks for finding me. I know to ask you how you did it is useless so, I won't waste my time. I just want you to know that I'm sorry about everything." 

"I'm sorry too, Beka. I wish the treasure had been real so's you and Harper could have had it. You both deserve so much happiness in your lives." 

Beka turned away quickly, so that Trance wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. "I should go. I've got things to do. Lot's of things to do, in fact. See you." She rushed out. 

Trance looked after her and whispered. "And maybe, just maybe, someday, you'll discover the real treasure is you, Beka."


	17. Chapter 17

Next on her list of people to see was Harper. She found him in his usual haunt, Engineering, surronded by his numerous projects. As she entered, he looked up and gave her a broad grin. "Hiya boss. How's it going?" 

"Pretty well. How are you?" 

"Me? I'm great. The super genius is back on duty and life is as it should be." 

Beka turned serious. "Look, Harper, I wanted to apolgize to you. I'm sorry I got you in trouble." 

"Aww. It was no big deal. I survived." Then he too, turned serious. "I'm sorry I said that. You were the real survivor. I'm glad that you're O.K." 

"Thanks. And thanks for trying to help." 

"No problem." 

"It's just too bad that it was all for nothing." Beka sighed. 

Harper frowned. "Yeah. If only it would have been real. Can you imagine all the babes my share would have bought me? Nothing draws women like wealth. Life is so not fair." 

Beka had to laugh. "Yeah, Seamus. It's tragic. I'm so glad you're still you. I've got to go now. If I ever get my hands on another treasure map, smack me and burn it, all right." 

Harper grinned again. "Sure boss. You can count on me to keep you sane." 

"Oh, no. I think I'm still in trouble." She ran out before Harper could throw anything at her.


	18. Chapter 18

She looked for Tyr next and found him in the gym. "I'd like to talk to you." 

Tyr didn't pause from his workout. "I have no interest in hearing what you have to say." 

Beka felt angry. He was so arrogant. Well, she was going to make him listen. She strode in and interrupted him. "I don't care. I have things to say and you're going to listen." 

Tyr looked at her. "You don't want me angrier at you than I already am, Captain Valentine." 

"Oh, you're angry? Good. You have a right to be, I guess. I know what I did was pretty foolish." 

"That's an understatement." 

"Fine. I'm sorry. Really. But, things can't keep up the way they have been." 

"I suppose not. But, can we be sure that you won't go off and do something like this again? Survival doesn't seem to be as high a priority with you as some other things." 

Beka sighed. "Look Tyr, contrary to popular belief, I didn't do this to disrupt anyone's life. And almost dying wasn't really a fun experience for me. It was never on my to do list. But, it happened and I learned from it and it won't happen again." 

"Yes, it will. You are who you are, Captain Valentine." 

"As are you. But, unlike you, I can admit when I was wrong. I was wrong. So, whether you choose to believe me or not is irrelevant. I know I learned. Dylan knows I learned. I'd hoped we could come to an understanding but, I guess not. Sorry if I bothered you Tyr." She turned to go. 

"Wait." 

She turned back. "What?" 

"If you do something like this again and I have to rescue you again, I will not be so pleasant to you afterwards. In point of fact, I will be forced to be even more unpleasant to you. Do I make myself clear?" 

Only Tyr would consider his behavior towards her lately as pleasant. He was such a---well, there weren't any words to describe it. "Oh, yes sir. Although, right now, I really could cheerfully kill you." 

"You could try but you wouldn't succeed." 

"Whatever. Are you going to go back to the wonderfully chivalrous way you treated me before?" 

Tyr suddenly grinned. It was a tad disconcerting. "I might be persuaded. After all, you are a function of the ship and as such, an aid to my survival." 

"Gee, you really know how to make a girl feel all warm and fuzzy inside." 

"Really? A fault I shall be forced to correct. Thank you for pointing it out to me, Beka." 

"Oh, my pleasure." She left, fuming, as Tyr's laughter followed her down the corridor. At last, things were settled between them now, no matter how hard that had been. Now there was only Rommie left.


	19. Chapter 19

Beka didn't want a big public confrontation. She went to her Andromeda quarters. "Andromeda." She called for the first time in weeks. 

The hologram instantly appeared. "Yes." Her voice was cold and distant. 

"I would like to speak with Rommie. Could you please ask her to come down here." 

"She is busy performing her essential functions aboard." 

Beka sighed in exasperation. "I know she's doing important things. This is, too. She can't take a few minutes out of her schedule to come talk with me?" 

"We follow protocol, Captain Valentine. Unlike some others we could name." 

"So, it's come down to this." Beka stated, sadly. "That was a low blow. Fine. Look, I tried. If you don't want to talk, there's nothing else I can do. You can go now." Beka slumped down in her chair. 

The hologram didn't wink out. "I will ask her to come down." Then she winked out. A few minutes later, she was back. "My avatar is on her way down to see you." She blinked out again, this time for good. Beka waited for Rommie.


	20. Chapter 20

Rommie entered Beka's quarters. "You wanted to see me?" 

"Yeah. Thanks for coming. I know you didn't want to." 

"No, I didn't but I'm here, so get on with it." 

"Why don't you have a seat." 

"Fine." Rommie sat. "What do you want?" 

"We need to talk. Things between us aren't the same." 

"Gee, I wonder why." 

Beka sighed. Rommie'd learned sarcasm. This was really going to be fun. "Look, I'm sorry, O.K. I never meant to cause any trouble. I realize I was stupid." 

"Wonderful. You realize you were stupid. And you never meant to cause any trouble. Too bad you didn't have those thoughts before going off, nearly getting yourself killed and endangering the mission." 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Geez, Rommie, what do you want from me? I'm trying to apologize. Dylan disicplined me for what I did. I accepted it and it's over. Why can't you just let it go?" 

"Because of what you endangered, that's why." 

"The mission? Oh, give me a break, Rommie. If I had died then Tyr would have been promoted, that's all. Or if not Tyr, than Dylan would have found someone else to be first officer. That's it. The mission would have gone on. No big deal. You know Dylan can't be deterred from his dream." 

Rommie's eyes flashed fire and her whole body shook with outrage. "This is it." She jumped up. "You're going to listen to what I have to say and you're going to listen good, Beka Valentine. Is that how you really see things?" 

Beka was staring at Rommie, her mouth agape. "Well, I, unhh..." 

"Let me tell you how I see things. I didn't like any of you at first. Considering how when we first met you all tried to hijack me, I hardly think that that's a surprise is it?" 

"Nnno." Beka shook her head. 

But, you all served on me. I got to know you. I saw potential. I saw loyalty. Sure, you're not High Guard and you probably never will be. Sure, you don't really believe that what Dylan's trying to do is possible. But you help anyway. I knew you had personal agendas. I guess I was naive to think that that would never interfere. At any rate, you have impressed me with how you handle things.   
So, to hear you talk like this, galls me. Do you really think you'd be so easy to replace?  
That Dylan would dismiss your loss and move on? That I would? Then you never really knew us at all. That hurts, Beka. It really does." She turned away. "I should go."


	21. Chapter 21

"I should go." 

"Wait! Don't go!" 

Rommie turned back. "Why should I stay?" 

"Because you're right. I never knew you, not really. I didn't want to." 

Rommie came back. "Why not?" 

"Because why get to know anybody, least of all a ship? I might start caring about you and I can't have that." 

"Again, why not?" 

"Because that's not me. I don't get close. It only brings me trouble." 

Rommie was puzzled. "But, you got close to your crew. I see that." 

"Yeah, and look what it's gotten me. Only more trouble. Harper's infested and will probably die. Trance is-well-who knows? And Rev's a Magog. Great bunch, hunh. They'll all go someday. Everybody I ever get close to does. So, I'm in for it again. I can't win, no matter what." She sighed. 

Rommie thought she was starting to understand. "Is that why you went after the treasure?" 

Beka gave a bitter laugh. "I always put more stock in money than anything else. Except, I can't even hold onto that. It leaves me, too. And the treasure turned out to be nonexistent. That is just sooohow my life turns out." 

"I'm sorry Beka. For what it's worth, you'll always have a home here. I know Dylan would agree with me." 

Beka looked up at her. "Thanks. It's worth a lot, actually. And I'm sorry, too. I never thought..." She drew in a shaky breath. I'm finding out that I don't know as much as I thought." 

"Well, you're still pretty smart. Nobody knows everything. Except for me and Harper, super genius, of course." They both laughed. 

"So, we're O.K again?" Beka had to be sure. 

"Yes, we are." 

"I'm glad." 

"So am I." Rommie got up to leave. "Of course, if you go on anymore unauthorized treasure hunts, I will personally kick your ass. Understand?" 

"Understood. No more. I promise." 

"Good." With that, Rommie left.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: I'd like to thank everybody who left a review. I really appreciate it. This is the last chapter. It's very short, but oh well… Hope you like it anyway. 

A few days later Beka and Dylan were in Command. "So, are things settled?", Dylan asked her. 

"Yes. I think we've all worked things out with each other." 

"Glad to hear it. I want harmony in my crew." 

Beka gave him an incredulous look. "Do you really think you'll get it with this bunch?" 

"No." Dylan gave her a rueful smile. "But, I can dream, can't I?" 

"Who could stop you?" They laughed together. 

  
The End


End file.
